


Little spy

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Politics, Reverie, what happens between the meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Dalton and Kureha are talking in the gardens but someone is spying on them...





	Little spy

Dalton is sitting in a garden next to Kureha, enjoying a rare pause during a meeting.

"I can't believe the Strawhats keep getting involved in politics even though they claim they don't care..."

Kureha smiles, "True, that they helped us was a mystery in itself but then, Alabasta, Fishman Island and even Dressrosa now... What's with them and fighting such powerful people ?"

"Do you think it's just a game to Luffy, or...?"

"Nah, look, they beat Wapol up because he was wrong to his people. It's not just a game, the kid has a strong sense of justice and as pirate, is allowed to kick whoever's ass he sees fit", Doctorine laughs.

The King of the Sakura Kingdom hums in agreement. He looks around, admiring the scenery, and hears leaves rustling in a nearby bush. He frowns and shifts to mid-Zoan form, all senses alert.

"Something wrong ?"

"I'm not sure... wait, I smell something here..." he trails out while walking towards the designated tree. When he reaches it, the olfactory trail vanishes and he's left without any clue. He shakes his head and shifts back to his full human form. "I'm probably a bit stressed by the meetings, nevermind."

A few moments after, Dressrosa's ruler enters the garden, three little creatures in tow.

"Good afternoon, King Riku", Dalton greets him with a short bow, Kureha imitating him.

After returning the bow, Riku goes straight to the point, "Sorry to interrupt your discussion but I think we have something in common."

Dalton raises an eyebrow.

Kureha smiles, "The Strawhats, isn't it ?"

Riku smiles in return, "News go fast when it comes to my country, but I've never heard of them crossing the Sakura Kingdom."

"They didn't ! Well back then it was still the Drum Kingdom."

"Wait, I thought I'd seen Wapol somewhere. The Black Drum Kingdom is his new country but the last Reverie I attended he was still king of Drum."

Dalton sighs, "Yeah, I can't believe they let him reign and attend the Reverie while he almost destroyed our country and the Strawhats beat him up."

"Likewise, I can't believe they let Doflamingo on the throne for ten years..."

Kureha squints at the three silent little creatures following the King. "And what do we have here ?"

One of them talks, "I'm Leo from the Tontatta tribe", he motions to the other two at his side, "and this is Bian and Kabu, and we're escorts to the King !"

"The cutest escorts ever", Kureha smiles.

Dalton frowns, thinks for a while then says, "If you'll excuse me for a second", and switches to his half-Zoan form once again. Then he recognizes the smell from before and a few other ones he never had under his nose before. "You were spying on us a little earlier, weren't you Leo ?"

"I was simply enjoying the garden like you but then I heard you talk about Usoland's crew, so I thought I should tell King Riku that I met friendly people."

Dalton shifts back to his human form and smiles, "Then I'm glad it was you in that tree... you're pretty fast and stealthy by the way, bison have a sharp sense of smell, yet you eluded me."

"Thank you, we've been told we Tontattas are pretty strong and habile."

Riku perks in, "You should keep enjoying the gardens for now... but keep telling me if you find new potential friends."

The three Tontattas answer in unison, "Aye, my King !" before returning to their duties.

Kureha and Dalton exchange a curious look and the latter says, "Friends, huh ? More like allies."

Riku has a soft smile as he answers, "The Tontatta tribe really is a reliable ally but they're a bit on the naive side, I can't help but think of them of children even if they're stronger than us humans."

"I'd like to know more about them", Kureha states.

"If you tell me more about the transition from Drum to Sakura Kingdom. Beautiful name by the way."


End file.
